Verdades, miedos y sorpresas
by Aetit
Summary: No eres un mortífago pero tampoco eres bien recibido en el bando de la luz Eres quien eres, no vas a cambiar por ellos. Solo lo harías por Harry, y él jamás te lo pediria  SLASH Drarry, R&R, Gracias!.
1. Miedo

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, sino de JKR. Yo solo me divierto y no gano pasta por ello.

Advertencias: Lo de siempre: Drarry, Slash… Draco POV, aparecen Sirius y Remus, es probable que el fic tenga continuación, dejen Reviews y muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer. Y pido perdón por el título, es malísimo y lo siento. Pero no doy para más a estas horas.

**Verdades, miedos y sorpresas**

Los Malfoy siempre obtienen lo que quieren. O al menos eso es lo que te enseñaron de pequeño. Pero tú has demostrado en estos últimos meses que no eres tan Malfoy como todos creían, que más bien tú tirabas hacia tu herencia Black, hacia la parte de tu sangre que te impulsa a saltar al vacío sin escoba ni varita, aunque eso acabe contigo.

Así que supones que por eso es por lo que nunca podrás obtener lo que quieres. Pero sin duda este es el peor escenario que podrías haberte imaginado. Es Harry, muerto en el suelo, a tus pies. Y nunca nunca nunca habías deseado algo tanto como ahora deseas que solo sea otro truco más, otra prueba que te pone la Orden. Porque imaginarte un mundo sin Harry es inconcebible.

Él es tu desastre personalizado, es ese cigarro compartido tras echar el polvo de tu vida, es ese despertar juntos y revueltos con una sonrisa boba en la cara, las conversaciones de ocho horas tirados en la cama, es un par de ojos verdes que llenan el universo conocido y, con toda probabilidad, también del que queda por conocer. Potter puso patas arriba tu vida dándole sentido a cosas que antes no lo tenían como acurrucarte en un sillón a escuchar música juntos o dormir con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que fue quitando todo el valor que tenían para ti las palabras sangresucia o mortífago.

¿Cómo se supone que vas a vivir sin él? No eres un mortífago pero tampoco eres bien recibido en el bando de la luz. No eres un hipócrita. Eres quien eres, no vas a cambiar por ellos. Por la única persona que quizás cambiarias es por Harry y él jamás te lo ha pedido. Ni lo hará.

Porque por alguna extraña razón el se enamoró de ti, se enamoró del niño mimado que no sabía hacerse la cama solo, que estaba acostumbrado a que todo se hiciera a su santa voluntad y, que cuando esto no ocurría, montaba un berrinche digno de un príncipe sangrepura. Se enamoró de ti y jamás te ha fallado.

Y ahora está ahí en el suelo, sin vida. Tu Harry. Estás temblando incontroladamente y no puedes detenerte. ¿Qué harás ahora? Toda tu vida giraba en torno a él

Oyes la puerta pero no te giras. Oyes un grito ahogado y pasos que se acercan a ti. Black y Lupin. Que miran consternados al suelo y a ti intermitentemente. Entonces lo recuerdas, el colgante. Miras el colgante de tu cuello y ves que sigue brillando tan dorado como siempre, Harry está bien. Esto solo es un boggart, un maldito boggart.

Y no puedes contener las carcajadas histéricas que salen de ti.

-Joder. Debería haber atendido más en tu clase, Remus.

Y lo haces desaparecer. Pero Lupin y Black te siguen mirando sin decir palabra, como es lógico.

Harry va a matarte en cuanto se entere de que sus padrinos saben que él es la persona más importante de tu vida.


	2. Incómodo

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, todo aquello que pueden reconocer no es obra mía sino de la maravillosa JKRowling... yo soy una ilusa a la que le encanta fantasear en lugar de aprenderse su temario de Farmacología.

**Advertencias:** Menciones de SLASH, chico/chico. Drarry y quizás algo de Sirius/Remus en un futuro. Si a alguien le disgusta, por favor... no siga leyendo. Hay miles de relatos Het que le irán de perlas.

**Incómodo**

Los tres os quedáis en silencio, Black y Lupin mirándote fijamente mientras tú piensas en cómo diablos vas a explicarle a Harry que tus sentimientos ya no son un secreto.

-¿Qué pasa?-entra Weasley en la habitación, con Granger detras de sus talones.

Genial, justo lo que necesitabas. Llevas meses viviendo en el cuartel de la Orden, participando juntos en misiones de la Orden, comiendo en la misma mesa y aún así es incapaz de mantener una conversación civilizada contigo. El día que se entere de que su mejor amigo y tú lleváis casi un año juntos, le dará un infarto.

-Nada, comadreja. Un boggart rebelde.-dices con tu mejor tono de prepotencia pero no consigues engañar a Granger. Ella sabe perfectamente que tu boggart es la muerte de Harry..

-Uyuyuyuy huroncito. ¿No puedes encargarte tú solito de un boggart y necesitas la ayuda de tus profesores? No te preocupes, la próxima vez intentaremos que no te ataque un gusarajo.

-Ronald, por favor-dice Hermione con voz cauta-no creo que sea un tema de...

-Vamos, se supone que desde tercero somos capaces de derrotarlos, Hermione. Además... ¿A qué puede tenerle miedo el huroncito? ¿A salir en una foto despeinado?

-Desde luego, no esperaba nada más sofisticado de tu parte, Weasley. A lo que le tengo verdadero pavor es a despertarme con tu cara. Eso sería francamente decepcionante.

No puedes dejar de sorprenderte de que a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado, Ronald te siga considerando un imbécil presumido. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en conocerte un poco mejor, como ha hecho Hermione por ejemplo. En verdad, no sé que hace una chica tan genial como ella con un tío como Weasley.

-O no, quizás tienes miedo a acabar como tu padre un día, pudriéndose en Azkaban como el cerdo que es y...

-Ronald, por favor.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo ahora, Hermione? Primero Harry, luego tú... Parece que os ha lavado el cerebro a todos. Es el maldito hurón, quien nos hizo la vida imposible en el colegio.

-Se llama madurar, Weasley. Todos lo hemos hecho.

-Ellos tienen razón-interviene Lupin por primera vez- creo que es hora de que superéis vuestras diferencias.

-Todos luchamos por lo mismo, ¿no?-Por la mirada que te echa Black al decir esto, deduces que no se refiere solo a luchar por la Orden, sino más bien... a luchar por Harry, a conseguir su felicidad cueste lo que cueste.

-Exactamente.

-No me fío, hurón.

-Me da igual, Weasley. Lo creas o no, no eres una prioridad en mi vida.- No tienes tiempo para esto, en absoluto. Harry seguro estará en su habitación, esperándote. Lleva un mes fuera, y aunque no admitirías esto ni bajo tortura, le extrañas tanto que te duele. Lo único que quieres hacer es abrazarle y quedaros así para siempre. Y discutir con Weasley no te llevará más cerca de tu objetivo.

-Hermione- te giras hacia su novia, la cual tiene mucho más sentido común que él-deduzco que si vosotros estáis aquí, Potter ha vuelto también.

-Sí, Draco. Está arriba.-Ella me dirige una pequeña sonrisa, casi como alentadome a que suba a verlo.

-Gracias. Si me disculpáis, tengo unos asuntos que resolver con él.

Potter te va a matar, de eso no te cabe la menor duda. Pero primero te lo comerás tú a él a besos.


	3. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, todo aquello que pueden reconocer no es obra mía sino de la maravillosa JKRowling... yo soy una ilusa a la que le encanta fantasear en lugar de aprenderse su temario de Farmacología.

**Advertencias:** Menciones de SLASH, chico/chico. Drarry. Si a alguien le disgusta, por favor... no siga leyendo. Hay miles de relatos Het que le irán de perlas.

**Reencuentros**

Tocas la puerta antes de entrar y escuchas los pasos de Harry al acercarse a abrirla.

-Os he dicho que quiero...

Se queda callado al verte y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su cara. Le ves y sabes que es imposible quererle más de lo que le quieres. Completamente imposible.

-Anda, entra.

Cuando cierra la puerta detrás de ti, te abraza tan fuerte que sientes que no volverás a sentir los brazos nunca más.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Potter.

-Idiota.

Le besas y todo te da vueltas. Pese a todo, hace apenas veinte minutos llegaste a creer que jamás volverías a verle. Él se separa a duras penas de ti y con una sonrisa traviesa te dice que vayáis ya a la cama y que te ha echado mucho de menos.

-Hablar- es la única palabra que consigues pronunciar de lo que debería haber sido una frase con sentido gramatical. Y es verdad, Potter y tú tenéis mucho de que hablar. Su padrino y el hombre-lobo estarán ahora mismo elucubrando sobre qué puede haber detrás de tu miedo absoluto a la muerte de Harry. Y eso es algo que no os conviene. Lleváis un año maravilloso ocultando vuestra relación de esa panda de gryffindors chismosos, y parece que ahora lo has tirado todo por la borda.

-Ya hablamos después, ahora quiero hacerte otras cosas.

-Harry...

-Ni Harry ni nada, Draco. Seguro que lo que tienes que decirme puede esperar diez minutitos, ¿no? Bueno, más bien cinco porque no creo que esto vaya a durar mucho.

Maldito gryffindor hormonado. Es completamente imposible razonar con él cuando está cachondo. Pero no eres idiota, si él quiere esperar, esperaréis. No vas a decir que no a lo que promete ser una sesión de sexo de reencuentro formidable.

-¡HARRY! no te vas a creer...- Sirius Black entra en la habitación y se queda de piedra al veros medio desnudos sobre la cama.

Harry se sonroja tanto que parece que le va a explotar la cabeza y empieza a farfullar disculpas incoherentes. Tú respiras hondo y mientras sacas las manos del interior de los pantalones de Harry, empiezas a pensar que ahora sí te puedes considerar hombre muerto.


End file.
